Pokémon: El retorno a Kanto
by Uyulala
Summary: Ash y Pikachu regresan a Kanto, en donde se encuentran con una vieja amiga, quien les habla de una nueva Competencia. Decidiendo viajar juntos sabrán qué fue de sus antiguos amigos. El amor tocará a las puertas de nuestros héroes ¡Pikachu enamorado!
1. Reencuentro

La hierba se levantaba jugosa gracias al rocío caído la noche anterior. El sol iluminaba el verde prado sobre el cual descansaba un joven entrenador, éste yacía dormido con la gorra sobre la cara, impidiendo con ello el resplandor del sol. Unos centímetros atrás su pikachu se entretenía mirando el paisaje, era extraño para el pokémon volver al pueblo del cual habían salido tiempo hace tanto. El pikachu se recostó en la suave hierba, se enroscó para dormitar antes de que su entrenador lo despertara, pero en ese momento a su nariz llegó un extraño aroma. Se enderezó y agudizó su sentido del oído, esperando captar cualquier ruido, pero sin éxito alguno. Se dejó llevar por su nariz y rastreó la fuente de tan peculiar aroma hasta dar con ella. A pasos pequeños y cautelosos se acercó al chico que aún dormía, trató de despertarlo jalándole la camisa, pero al ver que nada conseguía optó por tratar con un _impact__-trueno,_ lo cual sí logró despertarlo.

-¡Pikachu! ¿Se puede saber por qué me despiertas de esa manera?

-Pika, Pika Pi…

-¿Qué sucede?

El chico, al ver cómo su pokémon lo jalaba de la ropa y dirigía una mirada hacia un tronco cercano, se dirigió allí.

.

El sol de mediodía le había dado tanta pereza que deseó tomar un pequeño descanso antes de volver a Pueblo Paleta, después de viajar sin descanso había sido buena idea el acostarse, pero su pikachu no pensaba lo mismo, así que lo siguió. Su pokémon se detuvo en la cercanía de un tronco caído, donde la hierba era lo suficientemente alta como para ocultar a un pequeño pokémon y fue allí donde la vio: una pikachu con una cinta rosa formando un moño alrededor del cuello. Se asombró de su descubrimiento, mas al intentarse acercar pisó una rama que crujió bajo su peso, ocasionando que el ruido despertara a la pikachu, quien los miró unos segundos y al sentirse acorralada atacara con un trueno al pokémon del entrenador. La descarga fue fuerte, por lo que el chico se preocupó, pero al parecer su amigo no, ya que parecía como si apenas lo hubiera rozado. La pikachu, al ver que nada conseguía con atacar, se recostó nuevamente formando un ovillo y a continuación cerró los ojos.

-Pikachu, lo mejor será irnos, por el listón se puede ver que tiene dueño, no la puedo capturar. Vamos, mi madre nos debe de estar esperando.

-¡PIKACHU!

Una voz a su espalda lo sacó de su plática, por lo que se dirigió a la fuente de la misma y tras unos árboles se topó con una vieja amiga.

-¿Misty?

-¡Ash!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pikachu y yo vamos de camino a Ciudad Paleta, necesitamos descansar un poco de las batallas, la última que tuvimos me hizo darme cuenta que debemos de mejorar, así que vine a ver al Profesor Oak.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué ha sido de ti?

-Ahora sigo siendo la líder del Gimnasio Celeste, pero también he entrenado para fortalecer a mis pokémon y mejorar mis habilidades.

-Me encantaría tener una batalla contigo. Así podríamos ver qué tan buenos entrenadores nos hemos vuelto.

-A mí también me gustaría, pero ahora estoy algo ocupada, debo de ir a Ciudad Canela a entrega un Pokémon, pero me temo que lo perdí de vista y no lo encuentro.

-¿Qué clase de pokémon?

-Un pikachu.

-Pikachu encontró a uno cerca de aquí, quizás sea el que estás buscando.

-Eso espero.

Así, los viejos amigos caminaron hasta donde estaba Pikachu, quien al oír pasos acercándose se atrevió a salir de su escondite. Grande fue su asombro al ver que era una vieja amiga, por lo que corrió alcanzarla y trepó a su hombro para saludarla con un "Pika-chaaaa"…

-Hola Pikachu, me da mucho gusto verte. Se nota que Ash es un buen entrenador.

-Hago lo que puedo.

-¿Y dónde está el pikachu que me dijiste?

-Aquí, entre la hierba.

La adolescente se asomó para ver por donde su amigo le indicó, topándose con el pokémon que buscaba. La pikachu abrió los ojos al reconocer el olor de la pelirroja y bostezó. Misty la cargó con delicadeza y fingiendo cierto enojo la regañó.

-Ondine… ya te he dicho que no te separes de mí, ¿qué le diré a tu entrenador cuando no llegue contigo?

-Pika-chuuu…

-¡No trate de hacerse la tierna conmigo, señorita! No me tiene contenta.

-Oye, Misty…

-Dime…

-Me preguntaba qué haces aquí si debes de ir a Ciudad Canela, el camino es más corto desde Ciudad Celeste.

-Lo que pasa es que Tracey se quedó con mi Azurill porque quería dibujarlo, así que lo vengo a ver para que me lo devuelva.

-Ya veo, así que tenemos el mismo destino.

-Tal vez podamos hacer el viaje juntos, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Eso suena bien.

-Y ya que estoy aquí, pasaré a ver a tu mamá.

-Le dará mucho gusto verte.

Así, los entrenadores se pusieron en camino a Ciudad Paleta, sin saber que daría inicio a una nueva aventura.


	2. Mamá, he vuelto

Hola querids lectores! Paso a dejarles la continuación de este pequeño fic, esperando sea de su agrado. Sin más qué decir: ¡gracias por pasar a leer!

Pikachu caminaba a unos centímetros de Misty, quien cargaba en ese momento a Ondine. La pikachu le había causado una profunda impresión. Instantes atrás había querido acercarse a ella, mas la pokémon lo rechazaba. Había intentado impresionarla con sus ataques, pero ella seguía ignorándolo, pareciera que encontraba más interesante dormitar entre los brazos de la pelirroja.

Ash notó el cambio en su mejor amigo, sabía que algo extraño le pasaba. Aprovechando que Misty se acercó a un riachuelo a llenar su cantimplora, decidió platicar con su pokémon.

-Oye, Pikachu, tómame a loco, pero sé que hay algo mal contigo, ¿qué sucede? ¿Acaso no te da gusto encontrar a Misty? ¿Preferirías seguir hasta Pueblo Paleta solo nosotros dos?

En respuesta, el Pokémon negó con la cabeza, sabía que si se alejaba del otro pikachu podría no volver a verlo, pues su entrenador no era Misty. Ash no pareció muy convencido de la respuesta de su mejor amigo, mas regresó con la pelirroja y juntos continuaron el viaje. Casi en cada árbol se topaban con un pokémon tipo Bicho, por lo que en más de una ocasión el entrenador había sentido las manos de su compañera de viaje apretarle con fuerza. Hasta cierto punto sonrió, ya que eso le traía recuerdos de cuando inició su viaje.

-Ash, ¿cuánto falta para que salgamos del bosque?

-Supongo que ya debemos de estar cerca…

-Eso espero, no podré soportar ver otro Pokémon Bicho.

-Parece que no has cambiado nada.

Instantes después, los dos adolescentes llegaban a las inmediaciones de Pueblo Paleta, la mañana era perfecta, por lo que distinguieron la casa de Ash de inmediato. La pelirroja sonrió y miró a su acompañante.

-Ha pasado mucho desde que visité por última vez a tu madre.

-Yo también tengo mucho tiempo sin verla, se pondrá muy feliz de vernos de nuevo a los dos.

La chica asintió, dejando en el piso a su pokémon, quien bostezó al contemplar el campo. Pikachu aprovechó para acercarse a Ondine, pero esta volteó a ver a otro lado y lo dejó, yéndose a correr por el pasto para alcanzar a los entrenadores, quienes ya se habían adelantado, pikachu sólo suspiró… esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó.

-Dime, Misty, ¿por qué ese Pikachu usa un listón rosa? Debe de ser muy estorboso en las peleas.

-A pesar de que has viajado por todas las regiones, se nota que sigues siendo un niño. Ondine es un pikachu hembra, es por ello que usa ese listón. Además, su entrenador cría toda una colonia de pikachus, por lo que es difícil identificar a los suyos de los salvajes y les pone un objeto para diferenciarlos.

-Ya veo, ¿y quién es su entrenador?

-Es un amigo de Ritchie.

-¡¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Por supuesto. Tiene mucho tiempo que no lo veo. Así que será lindo volverlo a encontrar, supongo que debe de estar descansando de su último viaje. Aunque provenga de Ciudad Frotomar, le gusta descansar en Ciudad Canela.

-Dime, ¿él ya hizo evolucionar a su pikachu?

-¿Te refieres a Sparky?

-Si

-No, aún no lo hace, creo que nunca lo hará. Supongo que prefiere que no evolucione a un Raichu, después de todo un pikachu ha sido su mejor amigo.

-Eso creo…

Los chicos continuaron platicando hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa de Ash, en donde encontraron a Mr. Mime barriendo. El pokémon se puso muy contento, por lo que se metió de inmediato a llamar a Delia Ketchum, sabiendo que se pondría feliz de ver a su hijo después de tanto tiempo.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡Regresé!

-Ash, no deberías de gritar, tu madre no está sorda.

-Lo siento, es que estoy muy feliz de regresar.

-Tú nunca vas a cambiar.

Instantes después Ash y Misty se encontraban en la sala de la casa platicando con la mamá del entrenador, al tiempo que probaban unos bocadillos. Nada parecía haber cambiado en ese lugar, todo continuaba como lo habían dejado desde la última vez, aunque cada uno hubiese ido por su cuenta. Pikachu y Ondine comían comida pokémon en el piso, aunque la pokémon prefería mantenerse alejada del otro, causándole una tristeza indescriptible.

-Me alegra tanto que hayan venido a visitarme, hacía mucho que no venían. Aunque me sorprendió que llegaran juntos.

-Misty y yo nos encontramos camino a ver al Profesor Oak, por lo que optamos por venir juntos, mas preferimos visitarte antes.

-Es muy agradable volver a verte, Misty, últimamente me he sentido algo sola.

-Lamento no venir antes, el gimnasio me mantiene ocupada.

-Sí, me lo imagino, aunque debo de confesar que fui una o dos veces a ver tu espectáculo. Es muy bonita tu función.

-Por favor, no diga más, me avergüenza.

-¿De qué función hablan?

-Cierto, tu no lo sabes, Ash, pero el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste es famoso por las funciones que Misty da. Además, no es solo eso… también hay batallas pokémon en vivo a la mitad del espectáculo y el premio es la medalla del gimnasio. Aunque, que yo recuerde, muy pocos entrenadores te han ganado.

-Eso es cierto.

-Está bien, me han motivado… Misty, ¡TENGAMOS UNA BATALLA!


	3. El arcoiris de Ciudad Celeste

**¡Hola lectores y lectoras! Disculpen por no pasar antes, pero es que estaba actualizando diversas historias, en fin… A pesar de que intenté hacer una "pelea", pues no tuve mucha imaginación en ello, así que disculpen si se ve fingida o falsa, ya que no recordaba muy bien cómo pelean los Pokémons correspondientes entre ellos, puesto que nunca vi una combinación así XD**

**En fin, espero sea de su agrado y en el próximo capítulo Ash se reencontrará con alguien a quien no ve desde Kanto, cuando se separaron por motivos muy poderosos, en fin…**

**Los dejo con la narración y ojalá dejen un comentario.**

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Por supuesto, nunca estuve más ansioso de una batalla. Jamás creí que este reencuentro me pondría tan animado.

-Pero te advierto que no será sencillo, Ash, me he vuelto mucho más fuerte.

-Puede ser, pero yo también he mejorado desde la última vez que nos vimos. Eso hará las cosas más entretenidas. Supongo que usaras pokémon tipo agua, ¿no?

-Correcto, sabes que son mis favoritos.

-¿Qué te parece una batalla de equipo? Dos contra dos.

-Por mí está bien.

-Bueno, pues yo elijo a… Buizel…

El chico lanzó una pokébola, que se hizo más grande y de ella surgió su pokémon, quien se puso en actitud de combate. Después Ash dirigió de nueva cuenta su mano hacia su cinturón para llamar a otro amigo.

-Ya ya que elegirás a tipo agua, creo que escojo a Tort…

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar de decir la frase, sintió que algo tiraba de su pantalón de mezclilla, por lo que miró hacia abajo y vio a Pikachu, quien le miraba de manera suplicante, pidiéndole ser él quien peleara.

-Pikachu, ¿tú deseas combatir?

-¡PIKA CHA!

-De acuerdo, Pikachu será mi segundo pokémon.

Así, pikachu consiguió entrar en la batalla, pues quería impresionar a Ondine al mostrarle sus habilidades. La pikachu se hallaba recostada en la hierba, formando un ovillo y cerrando los ojos, mientras dormitaba.

-En ese caso, ¡yo elijo a Staryu y Gyarados!

La pelirroja lanzó sus pokébolas y de ellas surgieron los pokémon's listos para el combate. La mamá de Ash se paró en el centro y la hizo de juez.

-Muy bien, chicos, yo me mantendré neutral para poder hacer esta batalla legal. ¡Que comience la batalla!

-¡Staryu, chorro de agua a Pikachu!

-Pikachu, ¡evítalo! ¡Buizel, Bomba sónica!

-Gyarados, ¡Furia dragon!

Así, los ataques no se hicieron esperar. Pikachu esquivó con facilidad el ataque de Staryu, quien continuó disparando, dándole finalmente a Buizel por error. Antes de que el ataque de Staryu llegase, el pokémon ardilla centró su ataque en Gyarados, quien al lanzar un contraataque logró neutralizarlo, causando una pequeña explosión que derivó en un denso humo.

-¡Pikachu, concéntrate para escuchar los movimientos de Gyarados!

El Pokémon así lo hizo, cerrando los ojos para escuchar con mayor claridad, logrando oír a Buizel y Staryu, pero de Gyarados no encontraba respuesta alguna. Finalmente logró escuchar los movimientos de su cola.

-Ahora, Pikachu ¡Impack-trueno!

-Gyarados ¡Onda trueno!

El entrenador se sorprendió ¿en verdad el Gyarados de Misty podía hacer ese ataque? La respuesta no se hizo esperar, pues apenas se disipó el humo se vio a los dos pokémon's lanzar sus ataques, chocando en el aire, era una pelea muy reñida.

-Buizel, ¡Pistola de Agua a Staryu!

El pokémon así lo hizo, pero su contrincante no se movió, pareciera que esperaba el ataque.

-Muchas gracias, Ash, mi Staryu estaba seco. ¡Staryu Rayo Burbuja…!

-Buizel, ¡evítalo!

-…a Pikachu.

Ash no había pensado que el ataque pudiera estar dirigido a su pokémon eléctrico, quien aún estaba algo atontado por el ataque con Gyarados, ocasionando que recibiera el ataque directo, afectándolo.

-¡Pikachu!... Has mejorado, Misty.

-Ser líder de gimnasio ayuda. Muy bien, terminemos con esto: ¡Staryu, Hidro Bomba a Pikachu!

-Buizel proteje a Pikachu, ¡Usa Hidro Bomba también!

El resultado fue que ambos ataques chocaran y desintegraran su dirección formando una hermosa caída de agua, que se desbarató para caer como una suave brisa.

-¡Buizel, ataca a Gyarados, utiliza Ataque Rápido!

Con el agua mojando a Buizel, su velocidad se incrementó, logrando que el ataque fuese más fuerte y atontara a Gyarados.

-¡Ahora, Pikachu! ¡Usa Impack-Trueno en Staryu!

-¡Staryu, Pantalla de Luz!

Ambos Pokémon obedecieron, por lo que la Pantalla de Luz puesta por Staryu lo protegió del daño que le pudiese causar el ataque.

-"Si quiero ganar, no puedo hacer que mis pokémon trabajen por separado, necesito que se coordinen para hacer poderosas combinaciones y que puedan derrotar a Staryu y Gyarados" –pensó Ash.

-¡Staryu Giro Rápido a Buizel! ¡Gyarados, utiliza Chorro de Agua en Staryu!

Esa combinación ocasionó que Staryu fuese más rápido y le diera un golpe directo a Buizel.

-¡No será tan sencillo! ¡Pikachu Velocidad! ¡Buizel, Ataque Rápido!

Ambos ataques dirigidos al mismo pokémon le dieron directo a Staryu, quien fue lanzado contra Gyarados, ocasionando daños en ambos.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Pikachu Tacleada de Volteos!

El pikachu atacó directo a ambos Pokémon, dándoles directamente y ocasionando que cayeran por el impacto.

-¡Esto aún no termina, Ash! ¡Staryu Recuperación! ¡Gyarados, Lanzallamas a Buizel!

-Buizel, esquívalo, mientras Staryu descansa, utiliza Acua Jet!

El pokémon así lo hizo, logrando esquivar el Lanzallamas. Pero, sin que Misty le diese una orden, el Gyarados lanzó un segundo ataque: Hiperrayo. El golpe dio en el blanco, ocasionando que Buizel apenas y se pudiera sostener.

-¡No puede ser!

-Entrené a Gyarados para que respondiera por sí mismo, Ash. ¡Staryu, Rayo Burbuja! ¡Gyarados Lanzallamas de nuevo!

La combinación fue perfecta, logrando dañar a ambos pokémon's. Pikachu se levantó rápido, pero Buizel tardó un poco, pues era el más dañado y finalmente cayó.

-¡Buizel ya no puede continuar!

-¡Muy bien, chicos!

-¡Pikachu, Tacleada de Volteos!

El ataque le dio a Staryu, quien estaba distraído por la reciente victoria, lanzándolo contra un árbol y haciendo que empezara a brillar su corazón.

-¡Staryu ya no puede continuar! A ambos entrenadores les queda un sólo pokémon.

-Estaba en lo correcto al decir que esto me emocionaría. ¡Acabemos de una vez, Pikachu velocidad!

-¡Gyarados Chorro de Agua al piso!

El piso quedo mojado, logrando que se volviese lodo y desnivelara a Pikachu.

-Eso no es todo, Ash… ¡Gyarados, Viento Helado!

-¡Qué!

El campo de batalla se congeló, atrapando los pies de Pikachu, quien había quedado atrapado en el lodo. Pareciera que era el final de la batalla, justo en ese instante Ondine se despertó, pareciera que sólo estaba fingiendo dormir pues era imposible continuar descansando con todas las explosiones suscitadas. Pikachu la miró y comprendió que no se dejaría derrotar ante ella.

-Creo que te gané, Ash. ¡Gyarados, Hiperrayo!

El Pokémon se preparó para atacar. Pero Pikachu actuó sin recibir orden de Ash, así que utilizó Cola de Hierro para romper el hielo y a continuación utilizó Tacleada de Volteos contra el Gyarados de Misty. El impacto fue de tal magnitud que ambos pokémon sufrieron los ataques del contrario. Se miraron directo a los ojos después de lo ocurrido y cayeron.

-Ambos pokémon's ya no pueden continuar. Esta batalla es un empate.

-Me sorprendes, en serio has mejorado mucho.

-Tú también has estado muy bien. Se nota que has entrenado lo mejor posible a Pikachu, es tan fuerte que fue capaz de resistir todos mis ataques. Pero ahora yo te tengo una sorpresa.

-Ah, si, ¿cuál es?

-Pues…

La chica metió una mano en su bolsillo y de él extrajo una pequeña piedra en forma de gota de agua, que brillaba por el resplandor, mas a diferencia de la de su gimnasio esta tenía todos los colores del arco iris. Se la extendió a Ash, quien la recibió confundido.

-¿Qué significa esto, Misty?

-Este es tu pase para la competencia en Kanto. No se trata de una Liga ni de Concursos pokémon's. Esta Competencia se conoce como Campeonato Añil, en donde se combinan las peleas y concursos, sólo los líderes de Gimnasio podemos inscribir a quienes creemos son lo suficientemente buenos para entrar. Necesitas conseguir las diez medallas de la región para entrar. A esta medalla se le conoce como "El arco iris de Ciudad Celeste".

-¡WOW! Suena magnífico. ¡Muy bien Pikachu, acabamos de ganar una medalla!

-Recuerda que aún te faltan 9.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces, supongo que volverán a emprender un viaje juntos. Ash, empezaré a empacar tu maleta.

Minutos después, Ash y Misty salían de la casa del chico con las mochilas al hombro, ambos se dirigieron al laboratorio del Profesor Oak.


	4. Un amigo para Ash

El profesor Oak se encontraba en su laboratorio, registrando algunos datos sobre la Comunidad de Ratata de la zona cuando escuchó voces acercándose. Se levantó del asiento que instantes atrás ocupara y pasó a la sala de su casa, justo en el mismo instante que la puerta se abría y por ella entraban dos chicos.

-¡Te digo que un Lanturn es mil veces mejor pokémon que un Elekid!

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Un Lanturn no puede salir del agua y no podrías pelear con él en un verdadero campo!

-¡Puede ser, pero un Elekid no puede nadar y sería obsoleto en una Batalla Tipo Agua! ¡En cambio, un Lanturn es tanto Tipo Eléctrico como tipo Agua!

-¡Definitivamente un pececito no le gana a un poderoso Elekid!

-¡Si tuvieras que pelear en un gimnasio Agua, comprenderías la importancia de tener a un Lanturn! ¡Un pokémon agua siempre es digno en cualquier gimnasio!

-¡Y si pelearas en uno Tipo Piedra, se moriría por la falta de agua!

-¡Qué dijiste!

El profesor sonrió al ver a los compañeros de antaño, peleando como cuando iniciaron su viaje juntos, antes de que la pelirroja se hiciera cargo del Gimnasio de sus hermanas. En ese instante, una puerta del pasillo se abrió y por ella penetró un chico de cabello azabache con una camisa verde. Ambos adolescentes dejaron su pelea para contemplarlo, la chica se acercó al mismo.

-¡Tracey!

-¡Misty! ¡Ash! ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó curioso.

-Yo vine para dejarle al Profesor a mis nuevos pokémons y platicarle de Sinoh, de camino aquí me encontré con Misty.

-Y yo vine por mi Azurril.

-Cierto, se me olvidó devolvértelo, perdona…

El chico comenzó a reír nervioso ante la pelirroja, mientras se llevaba una mano detrás de la nuca y sacaba una pokébola de la bolsa de su short. Ella la recibió y la colocó en su mochila en forma de Hoppip, puesto que hacía mucho que la otra había quedado inservible.

-Creí que no te gustaba llevarte a Azurril encerrado… -cuestionó Ash.

-No es la pokébola de Azurril.

-¿Entonces?

-Eso es un secreto.

Ash se molestó por la respuesta y más al ver cómo sus amigos se sonreían con complicidad. El profesor Oak le miró con curiosidad y por un breve instante creyó advertir celos en el Maestro Pokémon.

-Dime, Ash, ¿qué planes tienes ahora?

-¡Pienso entrar en la Competencia Añil! –gritó con seguridad.

-¿La Competencia Añil? Déjame decirte que es una gran oportunidad para que mejores tus habilidades, pero también todos sus participantes son Maestros, Criadores y Coordinadores experimentados.

-¡Eso no importa, estoy seguro que obtendré el primer lugar como en la Liga Naranja!

-De acuerdo, pero ¿al menos conoces las reglas?

-¿REGLAS? –preguntó confundido.

-¡Ash! –gritó Misty mientras le pegaba con un periódico que estaba sobre la mesa- ¡Traté de decírtelas, pero en todo el viaje no paraste de buscar a un rival para Pikachu!

-Lo siento… pero… ¡TAMPOCO TENÍAS QUE PEGARME!

-¡SÓLO ASÍ ENTIENDES!

-No peleen, Misty, eres la líder de un respetable gimnasio y no puedes comportarte como una chiquilla. Y tú, Ash, ya tienes edad suficiente para comportarte. Ahora, Tracey, ¿no tenías algo qué mostrarle?

-Con gusto, Profesor.

La chica sonrió y se adelantó a los demás, mientras tarareaba una melodía. Finalmente, la alcanzaron detrás del laboratorio, en donde la hallaron con Bulvasor y Totodile.

-¡Chicos! –gritó Ash emocionado mientras se acercaba.

Los Pokemon le abrazaron (a su manera) y soltaron exclamaciones de alegría. En eso se oyeron fuertes pisadas y llegaron el resto de ellos, incluyendo a la estampida de Tauros. Los demás le veían quedar sepultado vivo entre sus amigos.

Finalmente, se alejaron un poco para dejarlo respirar, aunque Bayleef no soltaba al Entrenador, sujetándole con su látigo sepa y elevándolo unos metros sobre el suelo.

-¡BAYLEEF! ¡BÁJAME! –gritó aterrado.

-Bayleef, bájalo, si no arruinarás la sorpresa –dijo Misty mientras le guiñaba un ojo, haciendo que obedeciera.

-¿De qué sorpresa hablan? –interrogó ya en el piso.

-De ÉSA sorpresa –señaló Tracey señalando un árbol cercano.

Ash miró donde le indicaban, sin distinguir más que hojas y pronto, de entre las ramas se escuchó un suave aleteo y un sonido que se le hacía conocido al moreno, sin recordar exactamente de dónde.

Pronto, notó que las alas de un Pokémon aparecían y, tímidamente, se asomó un Butterfree, quien se mantuvo flotando en la suave brisa, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus patitas delanteras y luego, describió una danza en el aire.

-Bu… Butterfree… ¡BUTTERFREE!

La escena fue muy conmovedora, puesto que Ash abrazó a su querido amigo, formando una hermosa atmósfera y causándole celos a Bayleef, quien desvió la mirada y se dio cuenta que Sceptile le observaba, quien, sonrojado, volteó para otro lado. Sin poderlo evitar, la Pokemon tipo hierba se sonrojó y agachó la vista, todo, ante los ojos del "Protector del bosque".

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿De dónde? ¿Y el mar? ¿Los huevos?

-Ash, tranquilo. Butterfree regresó para verte, pero tú no estabas, sólo se quedará aquí una temporada, de hecho, ya pensábamos ir por ti. En fin, no vino solo, trajo a su familia –respondió Misty.

-¿Fa-Familia?

En ese momento, llegó el Butterfree rosa y, arrastrándose, varios Caterpies, quienes miraron a Ash e hicieron que la pelirroja se aferrara al brazo de Tracey por el pavor que aún tenía por los insectos bichos.

-¿Qué te pasa, Misty?

-Ash, ¡sabes que no soporto a los Bichos! ¡Butterfree es lindo, pero NO los caterpies!

-Parece que son idénticos al padre, ya que tú les simpatizas mucho.

-¡Ahh!

El muchacho se rió al ver la cara de espanto que puso su amiga, quien palideció por un instante al sentir que un Caterpie comenzaba a trepar por su pierna. Tracey se agachó y lo retiró de allí, ya acostumbrado a las escenas. Ash le miró molesto y, en venganza, cargó a otro gusano y lo acercó a Misty.

-¡Míralos! ¡Son tan lindos!

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ash Ketchum, retíralo!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

-Por cierto, Ash, si deseas empezar en la Competencia Añil, deberás de llevar contigo a Butterfree, está considerado como uno de los Pokémon Bicho más fuertes y eso te será de gran ayuda –finalizó el Profesor.

-Entonces, está decidido: ¡Butterfree, volveremos a luchar juntos!

-No sólo eso, podrás llevarte a Bulvasor, Chimchar y… supongo que a Totodile. Ellos son muy buenos peleando y están dentro de los mejores Pokémon de su tipo.

-De acuerdo, lo haré.

-En cuanto a las reglas –continuó Tracey-, podrás viajar hasta con diez Pokémon, pero sólo competirás con tres y, en la Competencia, te serán dadas nuevas reglas. También, deberás de enfrentarte a otros Coordinadores y Criadores y, prepárate, tendrás un examen escrito.

-¡Qué! ¡Un examen escrito! ¡Soy pésimo en ello!

-Por lo mismo, he llamado a unos amigos del TEC Pokémon que te ayudarán a repasar –respondió Misty.

-¿Te refieres a la linda chica dueña del Cubone? –preguntó sonrojado.

-¡ASH KETCHUM! ¡Concéntrate!

Tracey el Profesor Oak sonrieron al ver las constantes peleas de nuevo, mientras que en los Pokémon aparecían unas gotitas, sabiendo que cuando esos dos peleaban, no siempre sacaban algo bueno.


End file.
